Las vueltas de la vida
by Ally-Nessi Cullen
Summary: Las familias de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura están en peligro. Secretos, engaños, desapariciones, secuestros, peleas, drogas, muerte y alguna que otra inesperada sorpresa. Todas las cosas que una persona de 14 años no debería de vivir. YAOI LEMON MPREG. Sasunaru


**Resumen: **La familia de Naruto y sus amigos se han ido durante una temporada, solo se quedan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Lee al cuidado de Kakashi y de Iruka. Los familiares de estos chicos desaparecen misteriosamente y Kakashi e Iruka van a por respuestas, dejando a los pequeños al cuidado de Shion. ¿Podrán soportar vivir todos en la misma casa? ¿Quién está involucrado en las desapariciones de sus familiares?¿Y si una personita nueva viniese para cambiarlo todo?

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mio porque sino ya habría puesto una escena yaoi de sasunaru en el manga :D

**Advertencias:** Es un fic YAOI y va a contener Mpreg, si a alguien no le gusta estos géneros, no sigas leyendo. Más adelante pondré más avisos ^^

**''blablabla'': cuando hablan**

''blablabla'': acciones y descripciones

_''blablabla'': pensamientos_

**Nota Autora:** Borré la historia sin querer y la he vuelto a subir. Pronto estará el segundo capítulo.

* * *

**Las vueltas de la vida**

**Cap. 1**

**Mayo**

Estaba en un prado precioso, con la chica de mis sueños frente a mis ojos. Se inclinó hacia mí y me agarró las manos. Sus hermosos y largos cabellos rosados le tapaban media cara pero aun así de podía distinguir su sonrojo.

**- Naruto-kun yo…yo…**

Levantó su mirada para mirarme intensamente con sus bellas esmeraldas.

**- Yo…te a...**

**_¡Piipipiiiii pii pipiiiii!_**

El sonido del despertador fue tan alto que hizo que me cayera al suelo arrastrando conmigo la manta y la almohada.

-** ¡Auch!**- Me sobé el trasero mientras me levantaba.

Miré al monstruo que había interrumpido mi fantástico sueño y que no paraba de sonar. Le di un manotazo para que parase.

- **¡Ufff! Ni en sueños me dejan en paz–ttebayo** - Me dirigí al cuarto de baño para lavarme los dientes.

Cuando miré al espejo vi a un niño de cabellos dorados que le llegaban por debajo de los hombros aunque ahora estaban despeinados por haber dado tantas vueltas en la cama. Sus ojos eran azules y brillaban con intensidad. Era de constitución delgada y también bajito. La verdad, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que es una niña y eso me molestaba mucho. Pero no podía cambiarlo, se lo había prometido a mi madre. Lo más extraño de él eran las tres marcasen cada mejilla que le daba un toque tierno a su rostro. Sí, cualquiera que le viese pensaría que se trata de un doncel pero a los 12 (que es cuando se hacen las pruebas de género) le dijeron que era un varón...aunque uno muy femenino.

Ser doncel era muy común, muy poca gente los rechaza. Son una mezcla entre hombre y mujer, tienen menos fuerza que un varón y pueden dar vida como una mujer.

La mayoría suelen ser bisexuales y pueden estar con hombres y mujeres (aunque estando con ellas desperdicien su don). Cuando nace un bebé masculino se le hacen unas pruebas para ver si es varón o doncel, en ocasiones un varón al crecer se puede convertir en doncel por lo que a los 12 años se hace una segunda prueba.

Acerqué mi cara al espejo tocándome las marcas de mis mejillas y comencé a pensar en lo que había sido mi vida.

**ooOOoo**

Me llamo Naruto Namikaze, tengo 13 años y me considero una persona alegre, simpática, "algo" impulsiva, que no le cuesta hacer amigos y que se apuntaba a cualquier plan divertido que oiga. Aunque también soy muy despistado y un tanto imprudente je je. ¡Pero qué se le va a hacer-ttebayo! El estudio no es lo mío…con suerte apruebo alguna asignatura ¡Aunque lo que importa es esforzarse-ttebayo!

Tengo grandes amigos como Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Choji, Sai, Gaara y sus hermanos, etc… Y luego está ella. Sakura es la chica más bonita, lista y amable que he conocido (menos cuando se enfada). Es la chica de mis sueños y estoy enamorado de ella. El problema es que ella está enamorada de Sasuke. ¡Rrr! ¡Ese teme se lo tiene muy creído-ttebayo! Se cree que manteniéndose callado es más "guay", ¡jum! Sólo es un engreído, un frígido y amargado-ttebayo. Sasuke es mi peor enemigo. Tiene a Sakura a sus pies y solo sabe ignorarla (mejor para mí :D). Siempre nos estamos peleando por tonterías pero es que me saca de quicio-ttebayo.

Al teme y a Sakura los conozco desde siempre. Nuestros padres eran amigos de la infancia así que crecimos juntos como en una gran familia.

Y hablando de familia, la mía es algo grande-ttebayo.

Mis padres eran Minato y Kushina Namikaze. ¡Él era el presidente de los EEUU! Me encantaba presumir enfrente de todos de él-ttebayo. Era muy bueno y amable con todo el mundo, nació para ese puesto…era el mejor, a pesar de ser muy joven, y algún día yo lo superaré al ser el mejor presidente de la historia. Dicen que yo soy una copia suya en miniatura solo que mi personalidad es idéntica a la de mi madre-ttebayo.

Mi madre era guapísima, tenía el cabello de un rojo intenso y con unos de los pocos ojos violetas del mundo. Y su personalidad era opuesta a la de mi padre. Era espontanea, orgullosa, hiperactiva y con muy mala leche cuando se enfadaba. Ella era la mejor diseñadora de moda de las últimas décadas, tenía ropa para todos los bolsillos, para que todo el mundo pudiese comprarla. Los famosos se peleaban por sus diseños (era muy gracioso de ver-ttebayo). Y como en el pasado fue un icono de la moda como modelo, ponían a su marca al nivel de las grandes.

Desgraciadamente…ellos fallecieron hace 4 años en un accidente aéreo junto con los padres de Sasuke y Sakura. El jet privado en el que iban se estrelló en el mar… lo peor de todo es que nunca encontramos sus cuerpos y no pudimos enterrarlos. Por suerte, mis hermanos estaban conmigo.

Kurama es el mayor, tiene 22 años. Su apariencia es igual que la de mi madre, pelirrojo y de ojos violetas pero es muy alto y musculoso igual que mi padre. Suele ser muy violento e impulsivo, tampoco se fía mucho de la gente pero si lo llegas a conocer bien descubres que es una buena persona y sobre protector aunque solo con sus personas más importantes. Es el segundo al mando del grupo especial del gobierno de las fuerzas terrestres, marinas o aéreas que se encargan de los asuntos más difíciles y delicados. Le llaman Kyubi por ser el más fuerte después del líder y en casa nos gusta tomarle el pelo con ese nombre xD

Mi otro hermano mayor es Deidara y acaba de cumplir 18 años. Él, como yo, ha sacado la apariencia de nuestro padre. Tiene los ojos azules y el pelo rubio pero a él le gusta dejárselo muy largo. Es de estatura media y muy delgado ¡Con lo que come el muy bestia-ttebayo! ¡Jum! Desde que murió nuestra madre ha tomado el puesto de mamá como diseñador de la firma y le va bien por ahora. Hasta aquí todo muy normal en él ¿no? ¡Pues ya verás cómo no! ¡Le gusta construir esculturas de arcilla gigantes para después estallarlas! ¿Qué a quién le gusta eso? A todos los pirados de internet que ven sus vídeos en youtube. Como dije...¡Todos locos-ttebayo!

Y Después de mis hermanos vienen mis abuelos paternos, Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Ella parece una mujer que está en sus treinta... ¡pero no nos engañemos tiene 50! Dice que nunca se ha operado pero no sé yo si creerla...esos pechos no son nada normales. Y puede ser la mejor abuela del mundo con sus mimos pero si la haces enfadar te puede mandar a la luna de un puñetazo, esa mujer tiene mucha fuerza. Baachan también es muy famosa, es jefa de 1 de los 5 departamentos de Salud Mundial, ha desarrollado dos curas para enfermedades terminales y es innovadora en recursos tecnológicos para la salud. Ahora mismo está buscando una cura para el SIDA. ¡Es tan genial-ttebayo! Mejor que el ero-senin.

Mi abuelo es un hombre alto, con el pelo largo y canoso, y en estos últimos años ha engordado unos cuantos kilos de más jejeje. Era detective privado pero desde que se retiró ha estado escribiendo libros eróticos muy famosos. Siempre está persiguiendo a chicas y Tsunade siempre se enfada un montón. Pero es un hombre que pese a ser un pervertido, tiene mucho valor, un gran sentido de la justicia, y sobre todo es mucho más fuerte de lo que se pueda imaginar nadie-ttebayo. Siempre está sonriendo pero no es un payaso, es una gran persona con mucho instinto de protección y un corazón cargado de sentimientos profundos e intensos por aquellos a los que quiere.

¡Y para finalizar! ¡Mis primos! Dije que éramos muchos-ttebayo. Mi padre tiene un hermano, Inoichi Namikaze, que cogió el apellido de su esposa al casarse y ahora se apellida Yamanaka. Ellos tienen una hija que se llaman Ino, es muy simpática y vivaz y nos llevamos muy bien pero me saca de quicio cuando habla de Sasuke-baka. ¿Cómo le puede gustar ese teme?

Mis otros dos primos son Nagato y Karin Uzumaki, hijos de Kumai, el hermano de mi madre que falleció en un accidente de coche hace muchos años. Y ellos son... un tanto especiales. Nagato tiene 20 años y es el compositor de una banda de música que rock llamada Akatsuki, aunque hace algunos meses se dieron un año sabático y ahora Nagato y dos amigos suyos están recorriendo el mundo en busca de "la razón de la existencia humana" y de la "paz interior". Y mi prima Karin tiene mi misma edad y bueno, yo creo que es bipolar, nos llevamos genial hasta que digo algo malo de Sasuke-teme ¡e intenta matarme! Está loquita por él y lo considera un dios de carne y hueso...juro que una vez vi en su cuarto un altar dedicado a él.

¡DIOS!¿NO PODRÍAS HABERME DADO UNA FAMILIA NORMAL?

**ooOOoo**

Cuando salí del baño, ya limpio y vestido, me dirigí hacia la cocina en la planta de abajo.

Mis hermanos y yo aún seguimos viviendo en la misma casa antes de que nuestros padres murieran, no queríamos mudarnos y olvidar. Aunque es una casa bastante grande para tres personas. Es una mansión de tres plantas, en la de abajo está la cocina, unida al comedor, el salón que es la mitad de la casa, el despacho y un baño. Y en las otras plantas son todo habitaciones individuales con baño propio. Lo mejor de toda la casa es la planta del sótano que es mitad un gimnasio y la otra mitad un salón de juegos. Afuera, la casa cuenta con un gran jardín, piscina y al lado hay un pequeño bosque. Está algo alejada de la ciudad para que la prensa no nos moleste.

Cuando pasé por la entrada la entrada me encontré con siete maletas gigantes y otras tres más pequeñas de diferentes colores. Después del shock por ver esto, me dirigí a la cocina donde encontré a mi hermano Deidara maldiciendo sólo algo una comadreja chivata (1) mientras metía en una maleta pequeña ¿cuchillos?

**-Dei, ¿qué se supone que éstas haciendo-ttebayo?** -del grito que le pegué, soltó la maleta con un gritito de sorpresa haciendo que algunos cuchillos saliesen de ésta.

**-¿Qué se supone que haces tú pegándome ese susto, hm? Podría haberme cortado **-me contestó volviéndose hacia mi y dándome una de esas miradas que si pudiesen matar ya estaría muerto.

Ignoré eso

**- ¡No! La pregunta es ¿Qué haces metiendo todos esos cuchillos en esa maleta? ¿Y qué hacen todas esas otras maletas en la entrada?** -Me acerqué a él mientras hablaba.

**- Lo de los cuchillos lo hago por precaución **-contestó mientras se agachaba y volvía a meter los cuchillos en la maleta -**Y ya sabías que me voy de viaje por eso las maletas, hm.**

**- ¿Por precaución? Explícate-ttebayo. Y ya sabía que te ibas de viaje, ¡lo no entiendo porqué te llevas tantas maletas! Solo te vas un mes.**

**- ¡Exacto! Es todo un mes y las necesito todas, hm.** -Terminó de recoger, se incorporó levantando la maleta con esfuerzo y la puso en la encimera haciendo que los objetos de dentro tintineasen- **Aparte de la ropa que tengo que llevarme y de todos los complementos, voy a África ¡No se qué esperarme allí, hm!**- Cogió la maleta y la volvió a colocar en el suelo.

**- Además voy a ir para inspirarme para la colección de moda de la primavera que viene y tengo que llevar todos mis instrumentos para dibujar. También tengo que llevarme un Kit médico por si acaso y cámaras de fotos y ¡mucha tela! **- mientras hablaba iba arrastrando la maleta hacia la entrada. -**¡He reducido todo lo que he podido y ese ha sido el resultado ¡Así que no molestes, hm!**

** -Valeeee...pero ¿para qué son los cuchillos-ttebayo?** -Le seguí hacia la entrada

**- Jujujuju Para matar a** **una comadreja**. -Se volvió y me miró macabramente. _Vale, tengo miedo._

**_- _Uhmm, claroooooo yo…uhmmm…voy a…desayunar… ¡Sí! ¡Eso!** -Salí corriendo hacia la cocina aunque le seguía oyendo cómo planeaba la muerte de ese pobre animal.

**ooOOoo**

Francamente, a veces no entiendo para nada a mi hermano-ttebayo. Una de las cosas más extrañas de él es que odia a Itachi Uchiha sin ninguna razón. No comprendo porqué tanto odio hacia él, admito que es una persona callada y seria pero es muy amable siempre y muy buena persona, es como mi otro hermano mayor, siempre me ayuda con los deberes-ttebayo. Es una persona guay no como su odioso hermano pequeño. Itachi-nii es mucho más guapo, listo y mucho más alto que el teme ¡jumm! aunque tenga muchas ojeras, pobrecito no dormirá bien por las noches.

Por eso no entiendo porqué mi hermano en ocasiones le odia tanto ya que en realidad son buenos amigos-ttebayo...o eso creo. Siempre que mi hermano mayor Kurama se va de misión con su grupo, Itachi se queda a dormir en la habitación de mi hermano. Luego por la mañana Dei-niichan esta de muy mal humor y camina muy raro pero Itachi-nii parece feliz aunque tenga más ojeras. Una vez pregunté por qué y Itachi-nii dijo que era porque mi hermano tenía miedo a dormir sin Kurama en la casa. Jajajaja me burlé mucho de Dei-niichan por ser tan miedoso y él se enfado mucho con Itachi-nii por decírmelo.

Ya en la cocina, otra vez, me puse a desayunar. Saqué de la nevera el cartón de leche y me serví un gran vaso ¡Es para crecer mucho-ttebayo! Luego cogí tres botes de ramen instantáneo de la despensa y los puse a calentar en el microondas. Cuando estuvieron bien calentitos los devoré como si no hubiera mañana.

A lo lejos aún podía escuchar a Dei-niichan despotricar y maldecir a todo el mundo. _Vaya genio-ttebayo_

Cuando estaba limpiando lo que había ensuciado escuché el timbre de la entrada y unos golpecitos en la puerta.

**- ¡Ya voy!** -Se escuchó decir a alguien dentro de la casa.

Pero yo quería adelantarme. Corrí hacia la puerta y antes de que mi hermano abriera, le empujé y la abrí yo. Y ahí estaba ella, tan guapa, tan bonita, tan…

**- ¡Naruto te has tardado en abrir! **- Me dio un golpe en la cabeza y pasó hacia adentro arrastrando una gran maleta rosa.

**- ¡Auch! ¡Sakura-chan no me pegues-ttebayo!**- me quejé soltando unos lagrimones.

**- ¡Tch! Dobe aparta del camino.** -El teme siempre estaba de un humor de perros por las mañanas. Parecía medio dormido.

_Ni que fuera tan temprano-ttebayo sólo son las 7 a.m._

**- ¡Teme! No me llames dobe-ttebayo**- le grité mientras me apartaba hacia un lado para dejarle pasar. Detrás del teme estaba mi "falso hermano mayor favorito". – **Itachi-nii **- Salté y me colgué de su cuello y con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

**- Hola Naruto-kun ¿Cómo está mi hermano menor favorito?**- me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Escuché un _¡Ehhhhh!_ Detrás mía pero lo ignoré.

**- Pues por una parte muy feliz porque he desayunado ramen pero por otra parte muy triste porque todos se van y me dejan aquí**- respondí poniendo un pucherito triste.

**- No pasa nada, ya verás como volvemos en seguida, sólo es un mes.** -Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

**- Vale** -Le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa.

De repente algo golpeó mi cabeza.

**- ¡Naruto! ¿Por qué me has empujado de esa forma, hm? Maldito crío **- Dei-niichan me miraba muy enfadado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

**- Joo, eso duele-ttebayo **- _Al final de tanto golpe me quedaré tonto._ Me sobé la cabeza u miré a Dei-niichan con arrepentimiento.- **Lo siento nii-chan pero es que quería abrir la puerta antes que tú. No te enfades, yo…**-me interrumpió.

**- ¡¿QUÉ NO ME ENFADE? SI HAS LIMPIADO EL SUELO CONMIGO Y ENCIMA TE IMPORTA MÁS ESE BASTARDO DE ITACHI QUE TU PROPIO HERMANO, HM.**

**- Ya Dei, no le regañes que no ha sido para tanto.**- Ita-nii intentó calmarle…pero no pudo.

**- ¡TU CALLA, ROBA HERMANOS MENORES, HM! Y YA QUE AQUÍ SOBRO, ME VOY CON LOS OTROS MOCOSOS ARRIBA**- y así gritando se fue subiendo al piso de arriba.

La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme no estaban. Ellos se van a quedar una temporada en mi casa hasta que nuestros hermanos vuelvan. Van a venir Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei (de pequeño fueron mis profesores por eso los llamo así) y Shion-nee a cuidar de nosotros ya que mis abuelos Tsunade y Jiraiya se marcharon a África hace dos días. Baa-chan ha ido para investigar sobre el SIDA y estará un tiempo por allá y ero-senin la ha acompañado porque necesita inspiración para sus "grandiosas" novelas. No podremos comunicarnos con ellos porque van a estar en una zona sin ningún tipo de comunicación exterior pero han dicho que intentarán enviar algún mensaje.

Dei-niichan e Itachi-nii también van a África pero en distinta región.

Con Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme siempre hemos mantenido una estrecha relación. Desde que murieron nuestros padres, nuestros respectivos tutores se encargaron de nosotros. Shion-nee era la tutora de Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei de Itachi-nii y de Sasuke-teme e Iruka-sensei de mis hermanos y de mi (aunque también tengamos a nuestros abuelos).

La mayoría de las veces las pasamos en casa de alguno de nosotros todos juntos. Es un poco problemático pero nadie quería abandonar la casa donde habían vivido nuestros padres así que dormimos en nuestras respectivas casas pero pasamos el resto del día juntos. Como en una gran familia.

Pero a veces nos quedamos a dormir en las otras casas por eso tenemos nuestras propias habitaciones en ellas.

Así que resumiendo… Para nosotros es como si tuviéramos tres casas.

**- Y bueno dime porque casi matas a tu hermano por abrir la puerta **- preguntó Itachi sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me sonroje y miré hacia el suelo.

**- Bueno yo…**-suspiré- **quería abrir la puerta para Sakura-chan para parecer un caballero y así gustarle **- al admitirlo en voz alta me sonrojé aun más.

El mayor suspiró- **Mira Naruto…a veces cuando una persona no se fija en nosotros es porque no le interesamos.**

**- Vamos, no seas así**- miré para todos los lados y no vi a nadie. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurre: - **El otro día dijiste que me ayudarías con Sakura-chan.** -Le miré con ojitos de cordero degollado

¡Cof!¡Cof!

Ambos nos volvimos para ver quién había emitido el sonido encontrándonos con tres pares de ojos al pie de la escalera viéndonos molestos… Aunque por diferentes razones.

**- ¿Qué estáis haciendo, hm?**

**- Dobe, apártate de mi hermano que se le va a contagiar tu estupidez**

**- Naruto deja de hacer el tonto**

El tono molesto de sus voces nos hizo darnos cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que estábamos. Yo cogiendo a Ita-nii de del cuello y con mis piernas rodeándole el cuerpo y con mi boca cerca de su oído. Me sonrojé y me reí nerviosamente. Aunque no estuviéramos haciendo nada malo se podría mal interpretar.

Ita-nii me bajo con cuidado y cundo toqué el suelo, Deidara me agarró del brazo y me estampó contra él.

**- ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo con mi hermano, hm? Pervertido Uchiha.**

El acusado levantó una ceja pero le interrumpí antes de que le pudiese responder.

**- Él no ha hecho nada nii-chan, sólo le estaba contando un secreto.** -Mi hermano me apartó de él y me miró sospechosamente.

**- ¿Qué secreto, hm?**- me cuestionó

**- Pues yo…emm**- agaché la cabeza volviéndome a sonrojar

**- ¡Tch! Déjalo Deidara-san seguro que es otra de sus tonterías **- dijo Sasuke mirándome con odio

**- ¡Cállate, teme! ¡Tú no sabes nada!**- fui hacia el para darle un puñetazo en esa cara de arrogante que tenía.

**- ¡Naruto! Deja a Sasuke-kun en paz.**- Sakura-chan se interpuso entre los dos- **por tu culpa estamos aquí.**

**- Joo Sakura-chan, no seas así**

**- Ella tiene razón, usuratonkachi. Deberíamos estar ahora mismo en Europa con los otros pero como eres un inútil no has aprobado el curso y nos tenemos que quedar contigo porque alguien no acepta que podamos ir solos.**- miró a su hermano al decir eso último.

**- Ya basta Sasuke.** -Ita-nii se puso serio- **sabes que no podemos dejaros ir solos, si Naruto aprueba la asignatura que ha suspendido podréis ir en Septiembre a la escuela de Europa con vuestros amigos, así que ayudadle a aprobar.**

**- Pero Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun y yo podríamos ir con Kakashi e Iruka se podría quedar con Naruto.**

**- Eso no puede ser Sakura porque Kakashi tiene trabajo en el ayuntamiento este verano e Iruka es el único que puede cuidaros ya que Shion no va a venir hasta dentro de tres meses.**

La verdad es que un poco de culpa tengo… Bueno puede que toda.

En mi colegio solo van la gente adinerada y tenemos un programa de estudios muy duro, no es mi culpa que la profesora de matemáticas, Anko-sensei, fuera bruja y me tuviese manía.

En ocasiones la escuela hace viajes de intercambio a otros colegios de Europa para la gente que quiera y da igual el curso en el que esté. Este año mis amigos y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en hacer ese viaje todos juntos y pasarnos el curso divirtiéndonos en otro país…pero he suspendido mates _(¿Para qué sirven en el futuro? es una tontería de asignatura-ttebayo_) y, al parecer, he arrastrado a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke-teme conmigo.

Todos nuestros amigos y compañeros se fueron hace tres días y estamos esperando una video llamada de ellos para ver que tal les está yendo. Es una pena que sólo nos podamos comunicar con ellos una vez al mes por video llamada pero no pasa nada.

Ellos dos me estaban lanzando miradas entre una mezcla de odio y rencor.

Ahora ella me odia. T-T

Ding Dong

Al parecer ya han llegado el resto de las personas.

Deidara fue a abrir.

**- Buenos días Deidara-kun, Itachi-san**. -saludó Iruka-sensei con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Lleva un traje gris con corbata y el cabello recogido en una coleta. En mi opinión demasiado formal.

**- ¡Yosh! **- Kakashi-sensei como siempre con su particular modo de saludar. Al contrario del de la cicatriz, el peliplateado llevaba un traje negro desabrochado y sin corbata, y no podría faltar su mascarilla blanca que le cubre prácticamente toda la cara. Todos saludamos a los recién llegados- Mirad a quién nos encontramos por el camino.

**- ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis en está fantástica mañana?**- anunció Lee su animada entrada con un grito de alegría.- **Sakura-chan cada día estás más hermosa.**

**- Ummm gracias Lee **-dijo una incómoda Sakura

Lee también se va a quedar con nosotros todo un verano ya que también ha suspendido una asignatura, la de historia. En los exámenes ponía cosas como que la guerra fue ganada gracias a la flor de la juventud de las personas y….suspendió, y no me extraña. Sus padres se van a ir de viaje de negocios y nos han pedido cuidar de él. La familia de Lee tiene a su cargo escuelas que forman a personas en todos los estilos de lucha para poder llegar a ser agentes privados profesionales, guardaespaldas y en algunos casos mayordomos. Son gente importante-ttebayo.

**- ¡Buenos días Lee!**- le saludé- **tenemos que esforzarnos en los estudios-ttebayo.**

**- Bueno…**-dijo Itachi-** nosotros vamos a ir metiendo las cosas de Deidara en el coche.**- él y mi hermano cogieron algunas y salieron de la casa.

**- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no pararemos de estudiar hasta que nos sangren los ojos. La flor de nuestra juventud no se marchitará.**

**- Ummm…gracias Lee. Jejeje**-reí nervioso. _Espero que no lleguemos a eso._

**- Así se habla Lee -** le felicitó Kakashi

**- Sí, pero tampoco hay que llegar a tales extremos**- dijo Iruka dándole un codazo en las costillas al peliplateado.

**- Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos, el vuelo sale en dos horas y el viaje hasta el aeropuerto es de media hora. **-anunció Ita-nii entrando por la puerta junto con mi hermano.

**- Vale, solo me queda una maleta, hm-** dijo Deidara arrastrando de un asa una pequeña maleta roja con adornos dorados.

_Esa maleta…reconozco esa maleta ¡Es la de los cuchillos-ttebayo!_

**-Dei-niichan, no es necesario que lleves esa maleta-ttebayo** -Corrí hacia la maleta y la cogí del otro asa para empujarla hacia otro lado.

**- Claro que sí**

**- Claro que no**

**- Que sí**

**- Que no**

**- Suelta bicho, hm**

**- Nunca-ttebayo**

Él intentaba llevarla hacia afuera arrastrándola pero yo también la tenía sujeta y tiraba hacia el lado contrario. Sabíamos que estábamos dando un espectáculo pero no nos importaba. Seguimos así hasta que el cierre no pudo más y se abrió, dejando caer algunos de los objetos que contenía.

**- ¿Pero qué….?**- fue la pregunta del resto de los presentes al ver los cuchillos que estaban en el suelo de distas formas y tamaños.

**- Deidara-kun ¿Qué haces con todos esos cuchillos? Eso es peligroso.**-Iruka como siempre preocupándose por los demás.

Todos nos veían extrañados.

**- Deidara explícate**- ordenó Itachi con una voz seria y fría que daba mucho miedo.

**- Pu…pues yo… ¡No tengo que explicarte nada, maldito Itachi! Hm.** -volvió la cara hacia otro lado con un poco de inseguridad.

**- Deidara…**-advirtió. El tono de voz del moreno mayor hizo que temblase de miedo al igual que mi hermano y alguno de los presentes.

_Si Dei-niichan no contesta lo haré yo, no quiero ver a Itachi enfadado, da mucho miedo-ttebayo._

**- ¡Es por la comadreja-ttebayo!**

**- ¿Comadreja? **-repitieron todos.

**- Si, no sé por qué pero Dei-niichan odia a las comadrejas-ttebayo y se ve que hay muchas en África y las quiere matar pero yo no quiero que las mate, son muy monas.**

**- Cállate Naruto no sigas, hm**

Itachi cogió a Deidara y le tapó la boca mientras que éste se movía para intentar liberarse

**- ¿Y por qué quiere matarlas?**- Quiso saber Itachi

**- No sé, dice que no va a permitir que ninguna maldita comadreja se meta en su cama por las noches y que le obligue a hacer cosas pervertidas, que antes la mata-ttebayo. (1)**

Todos se sonrojaron ante mis palabras menos Kakashi, que se reía de lo lindo, Itachi, que arqueaba una ceja y sonreía con arrogancia y ¿picardía?, y Lee, que el pobre no entendía nada.

Entonces sucedieron tres cosas a la vez: La primera fue que Sakura se desmayó de la impresión al comprenderlo todo, pero antes de caer al suelo Sasuke la cogió de los hombros, aunque éste miraba a su hermano todo sonrojado, como si fuese un extraterrestre con tutu rosa bailando la macarena.

La segunda fue que Iruka se dirigió hacia Deidara y le exigió explicaciones mientras regañaba a Kakashi por estar descojonándose (2) en el suelo.

Y la última fue que Deidara se soltó de Itachi y ahora lo estaba cogiendo con brusquedad del cuello de la camisa mientras le reclamaba que todo eso era culpa de él.

Mientras tanto Lee y yo seguíamos viendo del panorama que se había formado sin entender que es lo que pasaba ni porque todo el mundo miraba a Itachi.

**- Tranquilízate Deidara** -Quiso apaciguar el azabache que intentaba que mi hermano soltase su camisa.

**- No puedo, hm ¿No ves lo que ha dicho Naruto? ¿Ahora cómo voy a ver la cara de mi hermano?**- se lamentó

**- No entiendo lo que pasa niichan, dattebayo** -Me acerqué a él

**- No es nada**- suspiró para intentar tranquilizarse y se giró hacia mí un poco sonrojado- **y ahora ven y dame un abrazo que nos vamos ya, hm**.

**- Oh, vamos Dei, ya no soy un niño para que hagas esas cosas-ttebayo.**

**- No, eres peor que eso-se metió Sasuke.**

**- Coincido con Sasuke-kun**- dijo Sakura, quien ya se había recuperado, mientras se colgaba del brazo del susodicho.

Le envié una mirada furiosa y él me la devolvió con arrogancia pero no dije nada. Miré a mi hermano e hice lo que me pidió. Le di un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Él frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, estaba conforme.

**- Cuídate mucho y estudia**-sonrió burlón- **Y no quemes la casa, hm.**

**- ¡Niichan!**- me queje.

Nos despedimos de ellos con abrazos y besos mientras los acompañábamos al coche.

**-No os peléis mucho y sed responsables** –advirtió Itachi mirándonos fijamente a Sasuke y a mí.

Se despidieron, arrancaron el coche y se fueron. Observé el coche hasta que se perdió entre las calles. Volvimos todos adentro y se fueron hacia el salón menos Lee y yo.

**- Sabes Lee aun no he entendido porque culpaban a Itachi de lo de la comadreja-ttebayo.**

**- Yo tampoco.**

**- Pero serás dobe**.- _Ya está, el señorito arrogante apareció como siempre con su sabiduría divina._

**- ¡No me insultes teme!**

**- Mira usurantokachi, te lo voy a explicar como a los tontos para que entiendas.** –dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

_Pero será cabrón como me gustaría partirle la cara._

**- Es muy sencillo, dime ¿Cuál es el significado del nombre de Itachi?**- se cruzó los brazos y esperó la respuesta.

**- Es comadreja ¿no? Sasuke-kun** - Contestó Lee por mí.

**- Entonces…**-dije aún más extrañado-** …lo que quieres decir es que ¿Itachi es la comadreja que quiere meterse en la cama de mi hermano?**

**- E…exacto, dobe**.- tosió incómodo y se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia el salón como los demás.

Lee y yo giramos a vernos cuando se fue Sasuke. Él nos había aclarado la duda de la comadreja pero nos dejó con otra aún más extraña.

**- ¿Y por qué Ita-nii quiere meterse en la cama de mi hermano-ttebayo?**-_a lo mejor él también tiene miedo por la noche-ttebayo_

Lee alzó los hombros haciendo ver que él tampoco lo sabía. Nos sonreímos mutuamente y nos fuimos con los otros.

_Seguramente si en ese momento hubiera sabido lo que me esperaría en los próximos meses…hubiese abrazado a mi hermano mucho más fuerte._

* * *

***(1) El significado del nombre de Itachi es comadreja (aunque eso ya lo e aclarado en el fic.**

***(2) Descojonarse es lo mismo que morirse de risa**

**Muchas gracias por leer y a mi Beta Azkaban por ayudarme a corregir el fic :D**

**Ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia o algún comentario decírmelo ^^**

**La trama empieza en el próximo capítulo y tardaré un poco en subirlo. En Navidad en cuanto más trabajo se tiene en la uni u.u**

**Y por último que tal un sensual y hermoso Review \o.o/**

**..Ally..**

**:3**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
